Double dates are bad
by Geeeky-fandoms
Summary: Ethan and Honey are dating and Lofty and Robyn are dating. The close friendship between Honey and Robyn lead to a series of double dates. In the words of his brother Ethan protests, saying "double dates are bad,". In this case Doctor Hardy is right, or maybe he's wrong. Maybe what happened was pure destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Double dates are bad

Ethan and Honey are dating and Lofty and Robyn are dating. The close friendship between Honey and Robyn lead to a series of double dates. In the words of his brother Ethan protests, saying "double dates are bad,". In this case Doctor Hardy is right, or maybe he's wrong. Maybe what happened was pure destiny.

A/N So I know I have The Safety Net Is Broken to write, I promise I won't stop updating it, but this idea is all I can think about right now and I'm personally quite pleased with it. Starts with themes etc from the episode "Sweetie" on the 14/2 /15 (not that I'm expecting it to continue to next year but knowing me it might). Enjoy the story.

1.

It was a cold, March day in Holby and, much to Ethan's delight, Honey had returned from looking after her Nan in Manchester. After the events on Valentines day, Ethan and Honey hadn't spoken and Ethan was planning on putting an end to the silence that had wormed its way into, dare he say it, their relationship. It was a fairly busy day and Ethan was dealing with quite a few patients in cubicals including, Rita's favourite one she got to give him, a man leaking from both ends and both sides. It was a particularly stressful day as, once again, Cal had "disappeared". Everyone knew he was with Taylor. It was evident, especially to Ethan, that Cal truly loved her. Honestly, it was becoming a bit of a disturbance, Cal coming back late, cal and Taylor, well you knowing, in the bedroom next door to Ethan, and Ethan was suffering from vague sleep deprivation.

However, none of that mattered, all that mattered to Ethan at that precise moment in time was talking to Honey. That was until he saw Robyn. The young nurse was staring of into space with, what Ethan knew was, the eyes.

"Who are you thinking about?" Robyn nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She glanced around nervously, hoping that Ethan would believe this to be true and drop the subject.

"Yeah no that's not going to work, you had the eyes on. Who do you fancy?"

Robyn glanced around, looked at her hands and finally glanced back up too Ethan.

"He's at twelve o'clock," she muttered whilst her cheeks turned crimson.

"Well, I suggest you tell him, you never know that might be what he wants too." Ethan told her.

"I might actually. Right I'm going to tell him." Robyn said cheerfully.

The young nurse walked across the ED Ethan smiling behind her. He stood there for a few minuets until he caught a glimpse of Homey from across the island. Instantly, he ran across the department to speak with her. This was the most important thing to him at the time. Honey was, without a shadow of a doubt, the most beautiful girl Ethan had ever seen. He'd never, ever had the guts to speak to girls he fancied let alone kiss them, his, thing, with Honey was massive to him.

Ethan being Ethan, he hadn't told anyone about it, he wanted to be certain of what was going on first, and Noel being Honey's dad had respected her privacy and hadn't said anything either. So, Cal being Cal got very confused when he saw his little brother dash across the ward for what appeared to be for no reason. Cal decided to interrogate Ethan later, after he'd called Taylor who was on a business trip in Amsterdam. He'd rope Max and Lofty in to help him, they could never turn down a beer or two. Ethan was well and truly busted.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

A/N SO FIRST THING I WANT TO SAY IS THAT THIS IS REALLY SHORT AND REALLY BAD. SECOND THING IS ABOUT ETHAN, SO I'M A STRONG BELIEVER THAT ETHAN'S CHARACTER IS REALLY BLAND. SO I THOUGHT ID HAVE A LITTLE FUN AND TOY AROUND WITH HIS CHARACTER SORRY IF YOU DON'T AGREE.

Robyn walked across the ED a nervous smile across her face. She spotted lofty from across cubicles and sucked a breath through her teeth. Carefully, she tapped his shoulder, he turned and smiled at her.

"Oh hey Robyn how can I help you?" Lofty said still smiling

"Nope can't do it," Robyn muttered turning away.

Ethan, who had noticed the conversation and dashed across the ward to listen, dashed in turned her round and spoke.

"She was wondering if you could go on a date." Robyn blushed and lofty looked away.

"Okay so I'm you're both being awkward do you want me to go or exchange the words"

Robyn looked at Ethan and nodded

"Help" she whispered

Ethan slowly made his way towards lofty who was still facing the other way. He tapped him on the shoulder and started chatting to him quietly. After about five minuets Ethan turned and smiled at Robyn,

"Someone needs to raid there collection of Rom-coms." He said, he began to walk away when Robyn grabbed his arm.

"Have you spoken to her yet?" She said, Ethan could feel the blush creeping up the back of his neck.

"Who?" Ethan managed to say. Robyn sighed and glared at him.

"Honey," she said knowing he knew exactly what she was talking about. Ethan could know feel the blush creeping across the bridge of his nose.

"And why would I do that?" Ethan asked awkwardly pushing his glasses up his nose. It was Lofty's turn to sigh.

"Mate, it's obvious you like her. Besides your blushing." Ethan looked away in even more embarrassment then he had been in the first place.

"I-I-I don't know what your talking about." Ethan said. Again, he tried to leave. They held him back.

"Dude just ask her out." Lofty said.

"Says you. I'm not going to just leave me alone." Ethan muttered

"Look mate your just gonna feel bad until you do." Lofty said

"Yeah we have to go on double dates." Robyn said

"Nope,nope noepity nope nope no." Ethan said pushing through the pair.

"Now go enjoy you're movie whilst I sit in my apartment watching supernatural as I usually do." Ethan walked away to finish of his paper work before the end of his shift. He knew that Lofty and Robyn were right but he just couldn't do anything about it. Yeah he was totally screwed. It wouldn't be good, lofty and Robyn could tell Honey or ,worse, Caleb. What's more lofty and Robyn could easily tell the whole ward. It wouldn't be hard for them to do so. Course it would just be a rumour but still. Ethan was well and truly dun for,and, he knew it.


End file.
